Young Guardians Series: My Frozen Heart
by MaxDark
Summary: ONE NEW CHAPTER! Cold...cold was his element, temperature, and his prison...until she thawed it, along with his once frozen heart. The story of Cyril during his academy days. Nothing grows in the cold, except for love.
1. Freezing Point

**The Young Guardians Series: My Frozen Heart**

_**(A young Cyril story)**_

**My Frozen Heart – Chapter One: Freezing Point**

Cyril and his mother Frieda moved through the crowd in the Academy hallway. They watched as a crying yellow dragoness moved past, probably an electricity elemental, most likely a mother of one of the dragons or dragonesses who were going to be learning at the academy. After a long chatter between his mother and an academy enrollment booth attendant, Cyril was left to find the dorm room he would be staying at and prepare his things. His dorm room was a room with white walls and a blue carpet. The academy had multiple dorms: For the Ice elementals there was: Ice-A, Ice-B, and Ice-C, and so on. That was how every dorm was listed, the element and than an A, a B, a C, or another letter. Frieda had paid a lot just to make sure that Cyril was provided with the best dorm, A. He looked at the wall by the door to find a list of the occupants of the dorm. "Cyril, Frost, Hugo, Polairea, Snow-," he read before being cut off by a soft voice from behind him.

"That's me," spoke the white dragoness as she shrugged her pack of luggage off of her shoulder. "Don't think I recognize your face."

"I'm Cyril," he greeted, not sure what to say.

"Looks like we're in the same dorm," she said as she looked around the room, "So, what's drawn you here?"

"My Mom, she says that if I'm going to be a descendant of our lineage than I should know how to act like it," he sighed.

"For me it was chance to start my life," she said, "Meeting new people, choosing things for myself now, it's all exciting to me. Want to go get some supper? I was planning on going to a diner."

"Sure," he said as he moved to her side, the two talking as they moved to their destination.

#########

Snow moved off into the diner as she looked for a waitress. Cyril could see that the diner (Della's Diner) was packed with a crowd of other academy students. He looked around, seeing a nice looking green dragoness who appeared to be looking at a note or a map, possibly lost, he decided to help her out, maybe grow a relationship. As he approached her he saw a dragon he had met earlier that day, the electric elemental Volteer. He hurried to try to beat the yellow male to the dragoness.

"Hello, do you need help with directions?" he asked the dragoness.

"No, I'm fine thanks," she said, edging away from him slightly. Before he could get a word in, Volteer began talking to her. For a few minutes he attempted a conversation with the green female but Volteer was talking too much and very rapidly. The dragoness suddenly moved past the two as she walked to the side of a muscular green male.

"Terr, this is Volteer," she said to the green male, "and this is Cyril," she said. "Volteer, Cyril, this is my mate Terrador." At those words, Cyril grew angry with the green male Terrador and shot him an angry glance.

"I'm Volteer, I find it fairly discrepant to find beauty like as your mate possesses Terrador," greeted Volteer to the green male. Terrador replied with a simple word.

"Hello."

"And I am Cyril, favored pure-blood descendant of the majestic ice-dragons of yore, but I won't bore you like Volteer since you probably knew my heritage when you saw how superior a majestic sight I am," greeted Cyril, holding his head high. Hoping to maybe impress the dragoness Flora.

"Oh shut up you pompous, arrogant, ninny!" spoke up Volteer.

"Well I should just-! No! I shall not sink to your level!" retorted Cyril.

"You can't sink any lower than you are now!" retaliated Volteer.

"You shall mind your manners around me! You should be kneeling to me, my blood line demands it, it is only because I find you a respectable adversary that I allow you to stand. Not that I can actually find any reason to give you respect."

"Oh, do shut up and save it for your acting lessons!" said Volteer.

"Cyril! You keep your grubby frost-bitten paws off of him!" came a voice from the crowd, one of Volteer's friends soon walked forwards to stand beside Volteer, "Or your dealing with me!" she hissed.

"Oh look! It's the academy bully! Oh I'm at your mercy Volta! Yah right! How'd you ever get a tramp to crush on you Volteer, but you two are a disgustingly perfect couple, one a windbag the other a tramp!" retorted Cyril. Unnoticed to the arguing three, the green male and female slowly walked away.

"Cyril!" Volta's voice was now rising, a look of desperation in her eyes as she side glanced at her companion Volteer.

"Cyril! Where are you? Cyril?" called out Snow's voice from the crowd.

"Snow?" called Cyril, his attention to the two electrical elementals lost as he called back to the female.

"Cyril? Where are you?" Eventually the snow white dragoness walked out of the crowd.

"Snow, how about we get out of here? Business here looks a little too, eccentric, today," he said as he shot a look at the two electrical elementals. The pair left the diner.


	2. Shocking But True

**The Young Guardians Series: My Frozen Heart**

_**(A young Cyril story)**_

**My Frozen Heart – Chapter Two: Shocking But True**

Snow and Cyril tried to look over top of the heads of the other dragons who were crowding the hallway. They were all packed into the hall, trying to get to the timetable-booth. Finally the two managed to reach the booth, get their timetables, and make their way back through the crowd. Unfortunately as they were finally out of the crowd Cyril was hit in the back by a current of electricity. "Hey, what do you know? Frozen water conducts electricity too! Its shocking, but true!" said a voice, Cyril assumed it was one of Volteer's friends.

"Don't shock him too much Xave," said another voice, "He might blow a fuse!" The two voices laughed. Cyril could tell that the two were now gone as he got up off the floor, Snow was quick to help him. The two walked to their dorm in silence.

"Everyone hates me," Cyril sighed.

"You could be nicer yourself you know. They only hurt you because you act so nasty to them. Don't think I didn't hear that argument at the diner the other day," she said as she brushed the dirt off of him.

"I'm a heartless fool," he sighed, beating himself up verbally.

"Still, you're my heartless fool," she said, suddenly jerking her head up as she realized she had just said that out loud.

"What did you say?"

"I said: show them a part that's good," she replied hastily, sighing quietly in relief that she had managed to think of something else.

"Sounded like something else," Cyril grumbled to himself. Tears sprang to Snow's eyes.

"I have to go get my journal," Snow sniffled slightly as she said it, she quickly turned away to hide her tears as she walked towards the door of the dorm's bedrooms. Cyril lifted his head up before swinging it at the ground, the impact creating the desired effect of pain.

"Great, now I've hurt my only friend," Cyril sighed, tears coming to his own eyes. Snow cried as she turned her eyes away from the opening of the door. She closed it quietly before walking to her bed, burying herself beneath the covers, creating a sort of den for herself beneath them. That was it; he thought of her as nothing but a good friend, her feelings were unreturned, dismantled, unthought-of.


	3. The Feelings I've Not Recognized

**My Frozen Heart – Chapter Three: The Feelings I've Not Recognized**

Two days until the social and dance, luckily Cyril had planned for it. If he was lucky, he might be able to mend his relationship with Snow during it if he could ask her, and if she accepts his offer. With a firm determination he walked through the door into the dorm's hobby-room. Snow was inside, painting a picture, walking over he saw that it was a winter scene, and everything was shaped like a broken heart. A tree, a hole in the tree, a cloud, a frozen pond, a snowflake, a path in the snow, everything was shaped like a broken heart. The worst part was that in the picture, Snow had drawn herself sitting in front of the tree crying, and nearly unnoticeable, the name Cyril was etched into the tree. He gazed at the painting, taking in the depressing scene, it made him feel heartbroken, sad, he could feel the pain that had caused this painting to be made. He kept looking at it until he noticed that in the painting it was raining, no, not raining, it was a painting, it couldn't be raining, tears were falling upon the canvas, Snow's tears. "Snow?" said Cyril softly as he approached the white dragoness.

"Ye-yes?" she stuttered, inhaling as another wave of crying threatened to come.

"I was," he stopped for a second, unsure if he should continue, it was clear that he had caused her suffering, what kept him from causing her more? "I was," this time he sucked in his breath, swallowing back lump in his throat that kept him from speaking clearly, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the social with me." The silence was so heartbreaking for Cyril that he could almost hear it, hear the silence, laughing, mocking him for his stupid, idiotic, and foolish, question. After a minute of it he turned around with his head drooping, walking towards the door slowly, his feet dragging, feeling that his relationship with Snow was now irreversibly decimated.

"Cyril?" called Snow.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"When is the social?" The words made Cyril want to throw himself out of a window and die, so that he could die on this note, so that he would never have to live a life where he might again ruin his relationship with Snow, so that this moment would never end. He was happy, his head lost its droop, and his face lost its lost-soul look.

"In two days," he said.

"I'd like t-to go, w-with y-you," she stuttered softly.

"Do you want to go get some lunch?" Cyril offered slowly and quietly.

"No t-thank you, I-I'd much rather eat in here, could y-you b-bring me some of t-the leftover soup f-from yesterday?" She stuttered quietly.

"Sure," said Cyril as he turned to leave, before he could exit the room, Snow called to him again.

"A-and I wouldn't m-mind some company," she said. Cyril smiled as he left the room and made his way to the academy's kitchens. Why was he so worried about him and Snow's relationship? He wondered. There are other friends he'd made in his dorm. Why was Snow so important to him? Then it struck him: Snow was important to him. When he was around her he felt giddy, foolish, and unafraid of his actions; like he had been as a young child, before his parents had froze his heart, making it into a frozen mass of an uncaring and loveless heart. A heart that was unable to thaw. He just hadn't realized it at the time, but when he had met Snow, his heart seemed to thaw, and it began beating again. Than another thought struck him: beating for Snow. A Snow, THE Snow, he realized now: he wanted her to be HIS Snow. Finally, he now recognized his real feelings towards the pure-white dragoness, love; an endless abundance of love for the dragoness that had captured his heart, taming it, thawing it, making it beat once more; And it did beat, it was beating for her, and her actions these past few days (Painting a depressing picture that represented her broken heart, not talking to anyone, hiding herself away in the hobby-room, tears continually streaming from her eyes whether she was awake or asleep) had proved that she felt the same way towards him.

Something I've decided to put at the end of this chapter:

THANKS TO:

Onyxthedragon17 – Onyx you have been very helpful to me with my Young Guardians Series, your reviews keep me wanting to write about the lives of the guardians more and more. So to you I give thanks and this chapter. Thank you for all your supportive and spirit-lifting reviews.


	4. The Social

**My Frozen Heart**** – Chapter Four: The Social**

Cyril and Snow walked side by side into the academy's largest room, the ball room. Where the social was evidently taking place. "I hope you keep your promise," Snow whispered to Cyril.

"I wouldn't disappoint you for the world," Cyril whispered back, "I hope you keep your promise as well."

"Trust me, I will," Snow whispered. Before the social, the two had made promises to each other: that Cyril would interact more kindly with Volteer and his friends, and that Snow would go to the garden with Cyril afterwards. "I think I see Volta over there," she said. Sure enough, Volta was talking to Frost. Soon enough Volteer and Alletov joined the two. "Lets go," said Snow, the two walked towards the group of four. Volta turning, saw them and began to bare her teeth as a sign that they were unwelcome. But the two ice-elementals kept approaching the group.

"Hello Volta," said Snow softly, smiling at the yellow-dragoness.

"Hello Volteer," said Cyril, erasing any thoughts of hostility from his mind.

"Good evening Snow," said Volta. The two struck up a conversation.

"It is an unexpected honour Cyril," said Volteer, with no signs of unkindness, but the words were meant to mock Cyril.

"Well it shouldn't be," said Cyril, "I was wrong to place you as lower than myself. To say the truth, I am not very happy that I must live with such a family lineage. I deeply regret the ways I've acted towards you and your friends."

"And?" questioned Volteer, obviously waiting for more.

"Friends, you," Cyril listed off, unable to understand what else Volteer meant; He looked around and eventually saw that Volteer and Volta's tails were entwined, which sent the message to him, "You, your friends, and your girlfriend," Cyril restated.

"Thank you. Volta?"

"Yah?" said Volta as she turned to look at Volteer.

"Cyril's alright," he told her. Turning back to Cyril he struck up more conversation, "What classes are you taking?"

"World-Theme, Elemental-Exploration, History-Studies, Society-Studies, Advanced-Theme, Free-Study, and than a Spare," said Cyril, "Snow's got: World-Theme, Language-Studies, World-Studies, Studies-Aid, Advanced-Theme, Free-Study, and than a Spare."

"Me and Volta have: Advanced-Combat, Elemental-Exploration, World-Studies, Studies-Aid, Topic-Studies, Free-Study, and than a Spare."

"All the same?"

"Basically," Volteer replied. "We're happiest together. Now if you excuse me," said Volteer as he got Volta's attention, "I believe I promised this dragoness a dance."

"I guess it's time that I kept my promise as well," said Snow as she walked over to Cyril. "Have a nice evening," she called back to Volta.

"You too," said Volta as she turned back towards the crowd; walking side by side with Volteer on their way to the dance floor.

###########

The stars were twinkling brightly in the clear night sky. But it was unnoticed by the white dragoness as she gazed at the garden. Cyril had totally transformed it into a beautiful winter garden, ice glittering in the moonlight. Snow and Cyril sat side by side upon an ice raft afloat in the middle of the garden's pond. Snow jumped slightly in surprise as she felt Cyril's tail twist around her own. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"I've seen far more beautiful things than this," Cyril whispered back, "But none as beautiful as you." Snow looked over at him.

"Cyril, what do you mean? What are you trying to tell me?"

"Snow," he began, looking down at the water ahead of the raft, gathering his thoughts, not sure how to say it, "I've had few friends before, but when I'm around you I feel as if I'm high above the world. I never really thought about it before, I only thought it was because you were so understanding and supportive. But now I realize, I don't get these feelings just because of you, I have feelings for you."

"Cyril?"

"I don't want to remain like this everyday, not sure what the next day will bring, I want to know that I'll have someone that will be there. And I would want to experience it with no one but you. I don't expect you to just feel sorry for me and choose me as a mate; it's your choice, I won't hate you for it. I can be a snob, because of you I found out that I don't have to be like that. And I certainly don't want to ruin your life."

"I don't care if you're a snob sometimes," said Snow, tears falling from her eyes, she clung to him, hugging herself against his side as if she was afraid he would disappear. "All I ever wanted in my whole life, I've never been certain of, and I thought I never would be. But then I met you, and I knew that I would hope for nothing less than to be with you."

"Snow, I don't want to ruin your life because you made a choice you didn't want."

"I don't care if you ruin my life!" she cried. "Yes! Yes, my choice is yes Cyril! Can't you understand that! I love you, and if that is a sin, than I will happily go to Hell for it," she said as she looked into his eyes.

"Snow," whispered Cyril as he turned her to face him.

"Yes Cyril?"

"I-, I believe I deserve the chance to give you at least one dance tonight," he said, after the last word was out of his mouth she hugged him tightly.

"And many more," she whispered with a smile.


	5. An Icy Conclusion

**My Frozen Heart – Chapter Five: An Icy Conclusion**

Cyril and Snow were awoken by the sudden feeling of cold water after the ice-raft they had fallen asleep on had broken. Cyril could hear a voice call out to him, it sounded like Volteer's, but he instead dived down into the water to retrieve Snow. Ice-dragon's could only bear cold temperatures when they were wide awake; If an ice-dragon had just woken up or was sleeping or trying to get to sleep, than they were more comfortable in the warmth than in the cold. All dragons needed warm temperatures whilst sleeping; even Earth-dragons had green-house style bedrooms because of this fact.

(A/N: I'm going to skip through this part, so if you want to read this part than go read my Young Volteer story: "Young Guardians Series: The Spark Of Life".)

#############

Cyril and Snow were walking side by side through an empty hallway that was near the employee's quarters and the kitchens and such, thus, hardly anyone ever used this hallway. "So what is Saurona Slopes like?" asked Snow.

"The area has sporting trails and such. It also has a market and a nice little village about two miles from my family's estate," answered Cyril. He was planning on him and Snow going, for the holiday that was coming up, to his family's place; the Dallion Mansion. "So you sent the letter to your parents?"

"Yes, it should arrive after we've left for the mountains and before we arrive," said Snow. They had it planned that her parents would stay in one of the village's rentable cabins. "When I was talking to Volta she said that her parents had rented a cabin in the village so Volta is probably going to be there unless she goes to Volteer's parents'."

"No, her and Volteer will probably be at the slopes, I heard from Polairea that Volteer's mother abandoned him," replied Cyril with a scoff, prepared to say how horrible Volteer's mother was for running out on him. But before Cyril could, a beam of electricity hit him, sending him to the ground. Snow let loose a loud scream as Cyril's attackers once more shot him in the back with their elements.

"Don't you DARE make fun of our friend!" hissed a voice in his ear. Cyril recognized the voice as the dragon who had been referred to as Xavier during his first attack.

"I wasn't! I wa-," Cyril tried to explain with a strained voice but was cut off by the cries of surprise by the two dragons. Xavier and who Cyril presumed to be Alletov had tried to attack him again but luckily for Cyril, Xavier who was diagonally behind-left from Cyril had aimed for his right arm and Alletov who was diagonally behind-right from Cyril had aimed for his left wing; the two attacks had met in the air and had short-circuited each other, but not before zapping their owners. Xavier and Alletov let loose more cries of surprise as Snow froze their wings to the wall and their mouths shut. Cyril had never imagined that Snow could be so angry as she was now, she had always seemed so gentle. As Snow approached the two electric-elementals, Cyril made a mental-note to never get on her bad side.

"He WASN'T trying to make fun of Volteer," hissed the furious dragoness, "he was TRYING to say some things about Volteer's MOTHER because he was angry at what she did!" Before Snow could continue in her rant, Hugo appeared from around a corner in a hurry. He stopped when he saw the problem was taken care of. Hugo was easily one of the strongest dragons in the academy. He could take a punch to the gut and not even flinch. He also acted as bodyguard to the other inhabitants of dorm Ice-A. This proved to keep him on his feet since the dragons didn't exactly stay in one single group.

"Did I, miss something here?" asked the male, looking back and forth at the couple.

"Would you believe Snow just took out two of Volta's goons?" replied Cyril, answering Hugo's question with one of his own. Hugo looked incredulous at the white female.

"You're kidding me!" It was hard to believe; Volta, the only dragoness in dorm Electric-G, was the school's bully, and easily one of the toughest dragons in the academy. She had top marks in her physical-training classes, and an easily spurred problem with annoyance. The inhabitants of Electric-G usually stayed in one group, and because Volta had become a kind of leader of that group, it hadn't taken long for her dorm-mates to be known as her 'goons' by the rest of the academy. But ever since that new dragon Volteer had entered Electric-G, she had taken less time out of her day to assert her dominance over the other students in the academy. And if the wind in the academy was true, it had gone far enough that some other lightening dragoness had actually been brave, or stupid, enough to challenge Volta for Volteer. It was actually a miracle there hadn't been a messy clean up somewhere in the academy; no one challenged Volta unless they were suicidal, and to challenge her for a mate...no one really wants to know how that would end. Volteer was the only one that Volta had ever, and likely would ever, see as her equal.

"Uh," two groans came from the dragons that Snow had recently 'put on ice'; they looked out the corners of their eyes at each other, rolled them, and wondered how the heck the ice dragons could seem so talkative after having attacked other students, students who happened to be them of course. The ice dragons looked at the pair before responding with an eye-roll of their own. Suddenly Hugo's head snapped to attention, the said male began looking like he was about to walk away.

"Uhm, sorry guys, gotta…uhm…I, well, uhm sorta…-."

"Left Polairea at dinner?" Snow finished for him. Hugo once more looked incredulous at her.

"H-h-h-how did you know that?!" Snow smirked.

"We girls have to have some of our own secrets now don't we?" Hugo looked at her quizzically before shaking his head with a smile. He turned to leave. "Mind if we join you?" Snow called out. Hugo seemed to be in thought for a quiet five seconds before responding.

"Sure."

* * *

Cyril entered the academy's restaurant (conveniently, if not suspiciously, located as much on the Ice side of the academy as possible, and as far away from the Electric side as possible) to see Polairea laying on a pile of cushions that were spread around a circular table. The dragoness rested her head on a held up paw while looking sadly at a glass of, what appeared to be, astra-berry cocktail. Even with many other tables occupied, hers seemed to have an air of loneliness around it. She instantly gained a smile, her head rose from her paw, and her eyes lost the look of sadness as she saw Hugo enter the restaurant. '_Wait…Look of love, deep in your eyes…It sounds like a good start to a poem or song, I'll have to hope I remember it later so I can write it down,' _Cyril thought. Though, her expression turned to a one of question as she saw Cyril and Snow enter as well.

* * *

"There's a look of love, hidden in your eyes,

A love of love, your heart can't disguise,

This look of love, is saying so much more,

Than just words could ever say,

And what my heart has heard,

Well, it just takes my breath away.

I can hardly wait to hold you,

Feel my arms around you,

How long I have waited,

Waited just to love you,

Now that I have found you.

You've got the look of love, it's on your face,

A look of love, that time can't erase,

This look of love upon your face, is it mirrored on mine?

Because if it is, the look of love's your valentine.

I can hardly wait to hold you,

Feel my arms around you,

How long I have waited,

Waited just to love you,

Now that I have found you,

Don't ever go.

I can hardly wait to hold you,

Feel my arms around you,

How long I have waited,

Waited just to love you,

Now that I have found you,

Don't ever go,

Don't ever go,

I love you so," said Cyril to himself, not narcissistically of course, he was working on a poem. He decided he'd tell Snow the poem himself, though…in more a romantic way than just 'oh here, I thought of a poem'. "Let's see what the holiday brings hmh?" he spoke to no one in particular as he smiled, stuffed his composition book in his bag, then patted it shut.


End file.
